


Revelations

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Feelings Realization, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Russian Roulette Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Unbeknownst to Connor, Hank is watching him pet Sumo and coming to a number of startling conclusions...





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short I wrote on my phone at work. I always thought Connor petting Sumo was such a deviant act. It doesn’t serve the mission at all. He does it out of pure curiosity.

Hank rinsed his mouth out with water. He couldn’t believe Connor had burst through his window. To see if he was all right, the android had said. Why did he care?

Hank sighed. He was about to strip out of his wet boxers and t-shirt when an idea struck him. What was Connor doing while he waited? Sitting bolt upright in one of his kitchen chairs? Relaying another one of his reports to CyberLife?

He didn’t know why he cared, but curiosity burned through his veins like the whiskey he’d been drinking less than an hour ago. He cracked the bathroom door open ever-so-slightly, hoping android hearing wasn’t super-sensitive or something.

That was when he witnessed something he hadn’t expected to see in a million years. Connor knelt in the corner, brushing his hands softly over Sumo’s fur. Like he’d never touched an animal before. There was no rhyme or reason to it that Hank could discern, no way learning to caress Sumo’s fur furthered Connor’s mission. Connor wasn’t doing it to impress Hank because he had no idea he was watching. He was petting Sumo because he wanted to.

That only left a startling truth—deviancy. What other reason could Connor have for soothing the dog? Hank closed the door and slid down behind it, his head and heart pounding in unison. He thought he should be afraid. Deviants were dangerous. And yet he felt nothing but warmth as he watched Connor’s hands move softly through the dog’s fur. Sumo had allowed it, relaxing underneath those plastic fingers like Connor was any other human.

Sumo knew it just as Hank did. Connor was alive.

Hank thought about it as he showered. He’d have to devise some kind of test. He’d have to find out for sure what was programming and what was really Connor. A twisted kind of hope curdled in his gut as he realized he wanted Connor to deviate. To be a living being, to be a friend instead of a piece of equipment assigned to him.

He finished buttoning his shirt and opened the door. Connor offered him a soft smile and something inside Hank cracked open like a newborn bird bursting out of its shell.

Connor was such a beautiful boy, and Hank failed to understand how he hadn’t seen it sooner. Those soft brown eyes were full of sincerity and warmth, ushering him forth into a rabbit hole he’d sworn he’d never go down. It was like a revelation, his eyes open and actually seeing for the first time in years.

It could still be nothing more than programming, but Hank had a gut feeling Connor was so much more than that. Hank’s instincts were usually right, honed by years of experience picking apart criminal minds.

Now he just had to test his hypothesis, but he knew what he wanted to discover—and it wasn’t that Connor was a cold, undeviating machine.

He wanted Connor to be alive, because he was falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it and talk to me on Twitter @landale!


End file.
